Asymmetrical
by fanficx
Summary: When padawan Qui-Gon and his master Dooku are investigating a changeling kidnapping, they come across a 16 year old force sensitive that may have a lead on the changeling. Takes place around Qui-Gon's time.
1. Introductory

**Hello! So I am Xain. So just call me that. This isn't my first fanfic, but I still need to work on my writing style a bit, so constructive criticism is welcome! I wrote this twice. Each time it got deleted on accident so yay. Just Yay. I did a major rehaul on tis chapter so yay? I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

_"_Hurry it up! If you don't hurry we will miss the pod races!" The lady yelled, the words bouncing around the small house that would better be called a shack. The dull tan stone walls that were worn down with time didn't even make it a shack, It was more like an above-ground cave dwelling with no light. The girl, who the words were directed to, was sitting on the dirt floor in a cramped, dull, stone room, decorated only by a bed, a few tunics strewn on the ground, and a desk. The desk was by far the most interesting detail in the room, because of the broken robot on the desk. The robot had pieces lying all over the desk, and the girl was currently trying to use an electro-magnetic hand tool to put a piece back on the "head" of the robot. At least she thought it was the head. She didn't have an affinity for fixing things at all, but she wanted to hone her skills. Why? Even she didn't know.

She put down the tool she was using and left the robot and her room. As she strode out, she grabbed for her cloak by the cloth they called a door to their hut. When her fingers grasped air, she turned and saw it was missing. Her cloak, missing? She ran immediately to the bare kitchen, and found it hanging on one of the two dining chairs. She let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding, and put the cloak on. She never left home without it. It was one of few things that was truly hers, because she had saved up for months to purchase it from a local vendor a few years ago. She had been using it ever since.

As she stepped outside the woven cloak that was made by the sand people,(it was found mysteriously outside their cave one day.) she surveyed her surroundings. It was all tan sand. In the distance, just on the horizon, a settlement was visible. Mos Espa. The second largest settlement on Tatooine. As the girl looked up, she saw the two suns, and shielding her eyes, concluded that it was around noon, or so. As she turned from the desert landscape to the scowling old lady she called Nana, she felt like something was disturbed, almost like someone was there. 'Probably just Nana. She always seems to be watching me.' The girl thought, and as she turned to the scowling woman, that disturbance didn't go away. But she pushed it off to the side, and addressed Nana.

''Should we get going to the races? I would like to get there early." The girl spoke, avoiding the woman's glare.

"We must hurry. If you hadn't spent so much time in your room then maybe we wouldn't have to hurry, youngling." Nana said, her old, wrinkled features sagging as she spoke. The girl flinched. She hated being called youngling. She was 16 for sith's sake! 'She isn't much, but she's all I have.' The girl thought wistfully. Her parents were soldiers in the war. Kind and caring. When they died, Nana, being her grandmother took the youngling in. That's what Nana said. But the girl believed none of it. She could always sense when people were lying to her. Most of the time, that was what Nana did. She couldn't blame her though. Nana was just trying to help, right?

As they made their way to the Mos Espa Grand Arena for the weekly Pod Races, an hour long walk from their cave on the far outskirts of the settlement, the girl started to think about who she was going to bet on. Her and Nana were not very well off, and any extra income went to paying off the taxes that Jabba the Hutt enforces on the land. The girl worked part time at the most popular Cantina in Mos Espa, and she was known by many smugglers, who were helpful allies in many situations. Nana worked as a seamstress, making and repairing clothes for the locals. The girl used half of her Druggats that she got from the work to secretly bet on Pod Racers. She always made sure Nana didn't know, and when she got the extra Druggats, she just said it was a profitable day at work.

When they got to the Grand Arena, Nana and the girl took their seats. The weekly races were free to watch, but you had to shell it out to get a good seat. So it was, they were sitting in what was called the nosebleed seats. Betting would open in five minutes, and the girl knew that she wanted to get there early, so she could get a good bet.

"Nana, I feel rather dizzy up at this height. I'm going to walk around on the lower levels for a bit." The girl said, in a proper voice. She hated using it, but it worked.

"Hurry back, youngling." Nana said, and motioned for her to go. The crowds were rather loud, and it took a few seconds for the girl to understand, and then she nodded and briskly started walking through the crowds of human and alien alike, disappearing into the throng of people.

* * *

"Hey hey hey! Kajeena! Come to bet?" The slender Er'Kit that was working the betting table asked, and motioned for me to come over. I nodded and headed for the table.

"Tell me, Chann, what are the odds this week?" I ask, arriving at the old table that I spent most of my time at the races at. It was old, and it looked like if you set a tuft of Wookie hair on it, it would break. That didn't stop Chann from putting his legs up un the table like he lived there. It was almost like he did. He always worked the betting table. he had been doing it for twenty years or so. That's what he told me, and I believed him. He was also one of my loyal customers at the Cantina.

"3:1 on the Dug, Selbulba. 12:1 on the Phuii, Nep Chung, 34:1 on the Sulituan..." he kept talking, but I knew who I was going to bet on. Even though the odds were on Selbulba, my feelings told me to go for the Phuii. I always trusted my feelings. They never lied.

"100 druggats on the Phuii." I say, placing my druggats on the table.

* * *

**Review telling me what you think? I think I can get the next chapter up in a few days. So thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. We meet Qui-Gon!

**Hello! I decided on the final details so yay! I also decided to make it so that it wasn't a flashback, so prepare for some chapter 1 changes! This chapter will be a bit longer so... Enjoy**

**I do not own Star Wars..**

* * *

"Woah, Kaj. You sure you want to bet on the Phuii? The odds are highly in Selbulba's favor." He tells me, glancing up from the Druggats I placed on the table.

"When have I been wrong about who I want to bet on?" I ask him, glaring. Something is off. He doesn't normally question who I choose, but I waved it away and got my ticket.

* * *

I turned and breathed in the hot sandy air. I had just finished having a conversation with a older smuggler about the Kessel run, and I was observing Chann work the betting table. Normally he wasn't as cheerful as this, and he seemed to be pressuring people in the line to bet on Selbulba. That was odd, because he made more money if the people they bet on didn't have great odds. It almost seemed like he was new to the betting table again. Something was for sure up.

"Hey, Chann, you okay?" I ask, once I see an opening at the table. I place my hands on the table and look down at him.

"Yea, why?" He says, confidence in his voice. But I can just tell, that this isn't him.

"Well, remember that time we were on a smuggler's ship, and what you did to his girlfriend?" I ask, laughing, and a frown sets on his face. Chann laughs every time. I lean close to him, and I glare.

"I don't know who you are and what you did with Chann but you are going to follow me, until I say so. Got it?" I tell whoever it is, and they nod, fear on Chann's face. I motion for them to get up, and they stumble up. They must not be used to being in another person's body. I have been in many people's bodies before, due to the fact that I work at a Cantina with a ton of smugglers and thieves. But that story is for another day.

As 'Chann' follows me through the crowds of the arena, I focus on where we are going, and not who is in Chann's body. They are clearly new at this, because you NEVER reveal yourself if someone asks. Once we exit the arena we head to the Drunken Trandoshan Cantina, a small, dingy place that had a few people in it. Perfect.

"Hey Kaj. Looking for something to drink?" the barkeep asks and I nod.

"Jawa Juice." I tell him and he starts preparing it. The Chann impostor looks shocked, and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, how rude of me. What do you want?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I was more shocked by the fact you ordered a Jawa Juice." He says, and I roll my eyes, again.

"I'm not 12. I work at one of these places. What do you want?"

"Blue Milk." He says sheepishly and I relay his order to the barkeep. I find a spot in the corner and we sit down. It is in the corner, a perfect place for discussing business. Or why he is disguised as Chann.

"So. Wanna tell me why you are disguised as a bet taker?" I ask and he shakes his head. Well, at least he has nerve to deny me.

"Want to tell me what you did with Chann?" I ask again.

"No." He says and I growl.

"Fine. Tell me why you disguised yourself as Chann." I demand, and he almost cowers in fear. He is about to start talking when our drinks come.

"Thanks." I tell him, and grab my mug of Jawa Juice. He grabs his cup of Blue Milk and I take out 7 Druggats, and hand it to the barkeep. i've been to enough Cantinas to know the price. He nods and walks away. I take a large gulp of my Jawa Juice and the familiar burning sensation fills my throat. It does calm me down, and I turn back to the impostor.

"You were about to say?" I tell him, and I beckon for him to continue.

"My master and I are here to investigate a kidnapping that happened 13 years ago."

"13 years ago?"

"It wasn't on the top list of priorities for the Jedi order, okay?"

"Just tell me why you are here."

"If you hadn't interrupted-''

"GET ON WITH IT!" I tell him, anger rising in my voice. Damn Jedi.

"There was a kidnapping on Coruscant 13 years ago, of a three year old changeling. She is the last of the Xonthus, a rare shapeshifting race that can morph into almost any living being. Their normal form takes the shape of a human. My master and I think that she has taken Antahin every day to suppress her abilities."

"I'm sorry. I don't know who that might be. I was taken here by Nana after my parents died when I was three. Well, that's what she says." I tell him, and he nods. I take a sip of my Jawa Juice.

"If you could talk to my master, that would be of great help." He tells me and I think about it. There can't be any harm and the reward would be big.

"Fine. What's in it for me?" I ask and he thinks about it for a bit. He sips his Blue Milk, and then his face lights up with an idea.

"Guards look the other way on your adventures." He tells me, looking smug.

"No." I tell him, shaking my head, and utter shock sets in on his face.

"NO?!" He shouts and I shake my head.

"Part of the fun is trying to not get caught," I tell him and he nods, "how about 750 Druggats. I've worked with smugglers that charge more."

"Deal." He says, and we shake hands.

"Now elaborate. Why are you disguised as Chann?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Well, people kept pointing us in the direction of Chann and you, so when we got to him, he told us to talk to you, but that you wouldn't trust a stranger, let alone Jedi. So we got some of his D.N.A, and currently he is sitting at home watching Holonet." He says, and I nod. Smart man, that Chann.

"Okay, can you take that off? It is REALLY creeping me out." I say and he activates something on his wrists, and suddenly I can see that he is a Padawan. No wonder he didn't want a Jawa Juice.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, padawan to Masterr Dooku at your service!" He says, bowing and I roll my eyes. This could be quite an experience.

* * *

His master Dooku is a older man, with wrinkled skin and a pale face. He reminds me of Nana quite a bit.

"Kajeena, is it?" He asks and I nod. I bring my mug up to my lips to discover that it is empty.

"BARKEEP," I scream, "ANOTHER JAWA JUICE OVER HERE!" He scurries to prepare it for me. I turn to Master Dooku to see the same expression that crossed his Padawan's face when I ordered the first time.

"Aren't you a little young for a Jawa Juice?" Master Dooku asks and I roll my eyes.

"16. I also work at a Cantina and I know basically every scum in this vile spaceport." I say as the barkeep brings my drink. I tell him thanks, and then give him the necessary Druggats. I turn back to the two Jedi and smile.

"What's the plan?" I ask and they look at each other.

"Well, we need a sample of your D.N.A, so that we can see if you say who you really are." Qui-Gon says and I nod, and pull out a strand of hair, which I hand to him.

"Here. I don't actually know my real name, and I don't have a last name. My Nana named me when she found me. Which is odd, because I was three when she brought me here after my parent's death. That's what she tells me." I say as he puts the hair in a scanner. I take a sip of my Jawa Juice, and Master Dooku, the blue milk he ordered when he got here. Apparently the results were on the screen because Qui-Gon opened his mouth in shock, and Master Dooku spit blue milk all over the booth when he saw it.

* * *

**YAY! Second chapter! Woohoo! See you guys next time!**


End file.
